


Bailar en la penumbra

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, I'll try to translate it to English as soon as I have some time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Hay una magia especial en los bailes de máscaras, una ironía consistente en el hecho de que, tras ese velo de misterio y las mentiras, un príncipe y sus sentimientos pueden ser más reales que nunca.





	Bailar en la penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos a @IndependenceSky y @HeliaMartell, por ser las mejores betas que hay en esta Tierra.

Nestra es, para un joven príncipe hoshidano, un territorio extraño y curioso. Un país que, estando al lado de Nohr, consigue mantener su neutralidad y reunir a súbditos de todas las cortes del continente en, probablemente, el único sitio donde hoshidanos y nohrios podrán llegar a convivir en relativa paz.

Ryoma lo ve también como una forma de echar un vistazo a algo parecido a Nohr, sin tener que entrar en territorio enemigo. No lo admitirá en voz alta, pero en ocasiones siente genuina curiosidad por cómo será aquel país al que jamás se le permitirá entrar. Yukimura, de leer sus pensamientos, probablemente se alarmaría.

El príncipe suspira, reclinándose en el asiento, y notando la mirada del estratega sobre él. Hinoka está apoyada en su hombro, silenciosa. Nadie en todo el viaje se ha atrevido a hablar mucho.

—Recordad que no debéis revelar vuestra identidad a nadie—sorprendentemente, ninguno de los cinco hermanos le interrumpe, ni siquiera con un resoplido. —Y… pasad una noche agradable.

Ryoma sonríe, intentando convencerse de que no va a ocurrir nada. Incluso aunque se encontraran con el mismísimo rey de Nohr, no debería haber lugar a ningún altercado.

Si bien, en tiempos como estos, es difícil confiar en las gentes del otro lado del Cañón Sin Fondo.

El carruaje se detiene, y Yukimura les entrega las invitaciones. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Ryoma es el primero en ponerse la máscara y salir.

Las luces que iluminan el teatro de la Ópera de Cyrkensia son cálidas y brillantes, y se oye un barullo de voces y telas que recuerda vagamente a las fiestas de Izumo y Hoshido. Una fiesta es una fiesta en cualquier lado del Cañón, piensa Ryoma, si bien tanto ruido le resulta algo asfixiante.

En aquel momento, otro carruaje se detiene detrás del suyo. Lo que parece un hombre joven es el primero en salir, y, por lo que se puede adivinar de su aspecto, es un noble nohrio.

Sus miradas se cruzan, manteniéndose durante unos breves segundos.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —una voz infantil hace que el desconocido corte el contacto visual, adentrándose en la multitud, y dejando a Ryoma con una absurda inquietud en el pecho.

* * *

 

La sociabilidad nunca ha sido uno de los talentos estrella de Xander. A pesar de ser un príncipe heredero al trono y de haberse criado como tal, las grandes multitudes nunca han sido de su agrado. Así que, al principio, no había entendido qué podía encontrar en una fiesta nestria que no hubiera en una de su propio palacio.

Al entrar en la sala de baile, pronto nota la sutil diferencia de que, al contrario que durante toda su vida, no es el blanco de las miradas. Su identidad está velada por la máscara, y sus ropas no llaman demasiado la atención, pudiendo llevarlas cualquiera de los otros nobles presentes. No tiene que responder ante mil saludos ni responder a otras tantas preguntas. A pesar de la presencia hoshidana e izumita en el baile, lo más lógico era estar tranquilo.

Y, sin embargo, lleva una inquietud anclada en el pecho desde el momento que bajó del carruaje y aquellos ojos grises se quedaron clavados en los propios. Incluso tras bailar varias veces con sus hermanas menores y establecer una breve conversación con Leo, la sensación no se va, y, de forma inconsciente, se encuentra a sí mismo buscando esa mirada plateada con ropajes exóticos entre la multitud.

Pero no parece estar por ninguna parte, o al menos no en la abarrotada sala de baile, la cual comienza a sofocarle.

—Liss—murmura, y Elise tarda un tanto en responderle. —Voy a tomarme un descanso. Quédate con… Bryn—por los dioses, el tema de los alias no podía ser más engorroso. —Al menos hasta que vuelva.

La joven asiente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y corre hacia su otro hermano nada más verlo entre la muchedumbre. Xander suspira, dirigiéndole a Leo una mirada de disculpa. En principio, no van a ser más que unos minutos, para alejarse de toda aquella gente.

Se acerca a la zona del banquete, en aquel momento medianamente despejada, y se deja caer en una silla, soltando un profundo suspiro. Podría ser peor, piensa. Podría volver a tener siete años, y ser físicamente incapaz de hablar frente a un desconocido.

Qué buen momento para darle vueltas a sus inseguridades.

—No parece muy cómodo por aquí.

Xander parpadea, volviendo en sí, y buscando el origen de esa voz profunda y suave, vuelve a encontrarse con los ojos grises que había estado buscando, acompañados por una sonrisa amable y unas manos que le ofrecen un dulce.

Traga saliva, tardando un poco en contestar.

—¿Disculpe?

—Usted. No parece que este sea su ambiente favorito.

—… ¿Tanto se nota? —de alguna manera, la forma de sonreír que tiene ese desconocido es tranquilizadora. Tras dudar un poco más, toma en sus manos el dulce.

—Bastante—el hombre de ojos grises se sienta a su lado, y solo entonces Xander se fija en que lo que pensaba que era un adorno o una peluca es en realidad una larguísima melena marrón. El hombre parece de su edad, tal vez algo mayor, y un noble importante, a juzgar por su atuendo.

—Nunca me agradaron los ambientes así.

—Vaya, eso no se suele ver en una persona de alta alcurnia.

—Puede ser—Xander le da un mordisco al dulce, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando se vuelve hacia el moreno, esos ojos plateados están fijos en él, causándole un escalofrío parecido al de horas antes. —… ¿Disculpe?

—…Oh, perdón. Estaba algo perdido en mis pensamientos—esta vez, su sonrisa tiene un deje de disculpa. — Y… Mi nombre es Ryo.

“Río” extiende la mano hacia él, y Xander titubea unos momentos antes de estrecharla.

—…Marx.

* * *

 

Incluso antes de que el saludo terminase, la mente de Ryoma ya está pensando formas de retener su atención y que la conversación no muera allí. Su sonrisa de momentos antes le ha hechizado, y no quiere permitir que se marche tan fácilmente.

Y, sin embargo, es Marx el que entabla conversación primero.

—Río. Un nombre muy original—Ryoma alza una ceja, pero no le cuestiona la forma de pronunciar su alias. —Aunque usted aún no me ha explicado qué hace aquí. No estaba por ninguna parte en el salón del baile.

Ryoma sonríe, pícaro.

—Así que me estaba buscando—la forma en que su cara se congela, pillado por sorpresa, le da todas las respuestas que quiere. —No se avergüence. Me… resulta halagador haberle causado una impresión tan buena.

—Si usted lo dice—a pesar de que Marx se encoge de hombros, es obvio que aún está avergonzado por su propio desliz, por la manera en que sus labios se crispan. Es encantador. — Pero no me ha explicado aún por qué no se digna a bailar. No será un problema de música y falta de acompañamiento.

—Oh, no. No es nada de eso—Ryoma se lleva una mano a la nuca, repentinamente nervioso. —¿Promete no burlarse?

—Usted se burló de mí antes.

—Dudo que aquello se pudiera considerar "burla", solo estaba exponiendo una conclusión.

—Seguro—y a pesar de su tono condescendiente, vuelve a sonreír. —¿Y bien? Estoy esperando. Juro que no me reiré demasiado.

—Mm. Está bien—Ryoma inspira hondo. —…Nunca se me dio bien bailar. Ni mucho menos bailes de este lado.

Hay unos instantes de silencio, antes de que Marx contenga a duras penas una risilla entre dientes.

—No soy el único noble peculiar aquí.

Ryoma se cruza de brazos, intentando parecer serio, pero una sonrisa ladeada le delata.

—Mph. Lo suyo es mucho más peculiar.

—Desde mi punto de vista, no. Aunque, si no sabe bailar muy bien… ¿Por qué ha venido?

* * *

 

Xander se arrepiente al instante de hacer aquella pregunta, al ver cómo la expresión de Río se ensombrece. Probablemente debería pasar a otro tema, aunque no se le ocurre a cuál. De todos modos, la luz vuelve al rostro de su compañero cuando este le mira otra vez.

—Mi madre simplemente sugirió que necesitaba un descanso. Yo y mis hermanos menores—Xander alza las cejas, reconociendo aquellas palabras. Era justamente como Camilla y Elise habían argumentado para que fuera a aquel baile también. Para tomarse un descanso de las obligaciones que llevaba encima. —No me voy a quejar. Su preocupación es sincera, y he de admitir que me estoy divirtiendo bastante. Estoy hablando con usted, después de todo.

Xander parpadea varias veces, creyendo haber entendido mal. No son solo sus palabras, sino su tono, la forma en que ha sonreído y se ha inclinado un poco hacia él al decirlo. Un nuevo escalofrío, parecido al del principio de la noche, le recorre todo el cuerpo, haciéndole tragar saliva y apartar la mirada de sus ojos plateados.

—Lo dice como si yo fuera una especie de bufón.

—Oh, para nada. Lo siento si ha podido interpretarse así. Es solo…—su acompañante se acaricia la barbilla, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Solo entonces Xander se permite observar su perfil detenidamente. Por unos instantes, desea verle el rostro al completo, saber si sus facciones son tan finas como estaba imaginando. Únicamente por curiosidad. —¿Marx?

—¿Mm? —el aludido agita la cabeza, como recién despertado de un sueño. — ¿Disculpe?

—Veo que no me estaba escuchando—lejos de sonar molesto, vuelve a sonreír. — ¿Puedo saber en qué pensaba?

—Nada en concreto. Creo que me angustia un poco este ambiente tan abarrotado.

—Ya veo—Río frunce los labios, y se levanta de su silla, haciéndole un gesto a Xander para que vaya tras él.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Xander le imita, y toma la mano que le ofrece el moreno, dejando que le agarre con firmeza y lo lleve a donde quiera que sea, sin que nadie se fije demasiado en ellos.

—… ¿Puedo saber a dónde me dirige?

—Por aquí cerca hay una salida a los jardines. No creo que sea un sitio muy abarrotado en estos momentos.

—Ya… Ya veo—murmura, planteándose cómo Río conoce esa salida. Pero cualquier sospecha se desvanece al darse cuenta de que van a estar los dos solos allí, en medio del jardín. De pronto, todas las sospechas que quizás debería haber sentido antes se disparan. ¿Tiene ese hombre alguna manera de saber que él es el príncipe heredero de Nohr? Tal vez eso explicaría la mirada que le echó antes, ¿había podido ver a través de su máscara?

—¿Marx? —la voz de Río suena tensa, y le hace salir de sus lúgubres pensamientos. —¿Se encuentra bien?

Xander boquea, sin encontrar del todo las palabras. Cómo decirle que sospecha de él, de que ha considerado la posibilidad de que sea un asesino proveniente de Hoshido. Que toda esa conversación haya sido para engatusarle, de una forma u otra.

La voz de ese casi completo desconocido suena tan sincera. Pero, aún más importante, sus manos han pasado a agarrar los brazos de Xander, no con fuerza, sino con la firmeza propia de estar listo para sostenerle.

“Si eres un actor, eres increíblemente bueno”, piensa, antes de soltar un hondo suspiro y mirarle, directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que aún le causan un pequeño escalofrío.

Río se separa, rompiendo el contacto visual y físico, y esboza una sonrisa torpe. Es la primera vez en toda la noche que le ve mostrando cualquier signo de timidez.

—...Estaba… pensando en algo sin importancia. Vamos.

El moreno sonríe, más tranquilo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Claro, vamos.

* * *

 

Tal como esperaba Ryoma, en los jardines no había mucha gente. Solo tenían que adentrarse un poco en ellos para escuchar únicamente el barullo de la fiesta y el sonido de algunos grillos y las hojas mecidas por la brisa.

Aun así, Ryoma no consigue que su corazón deje de dar saltos en su pecho desde los sucesos de apenas segundos antes. Había sido tan parecido al momento en el que había bajado del carruaje, que le asusta. Y nota que, a pesar de estar fuera de la supuesta fuente de ansiedad de Marx, este sigue tenso.

Aunque el silencio no es algo que suela molestar a Ryoma, en ese momento se le hace pesado y frío, una sensación absolutamente desagradable.

—Marx—murmura, llamando su atención. —Ya que estamos aquí, ¿podría explicarme cómo funcionan los bailes de este lado del Cañón?

El rubio frunce el ceño, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—… ¿Para qué quiere saber eso?

—Precaución. Por si en el futuro vuelvo a asistir a un baile así. Y, debo admitir… también tengo cierta curiosidad.

—Curiosidad… Aun así, por muy buen maestro que yo pudiera ser, dudo poder enseñarle mucho más que lo básico en una noche.

—Me vale. Y puede que yo sea mejor alumno de lo que piensa.

La sonrisa que aparece en los labios de Marx hace que su corazón revolotee en su pecho de nuevo, y, esta vez, es él quien coge sin rechistar la mano que el otro le extiende.

—Muy bien, entonces. Comencemos.

* * *

Sin la presencia del sol, da igual cuántas horas pasen, da la impresión de que podrían quedarse para siempre allí, sus dos manos unidas, la mano izquierda de Río en su cintura, la diestra de Xander en su hombro, haciendo el enésimo intento por guiarle correctamente. Al principio, el rubio pensó que estaría demasiado tenso para enseñarle a derechas, pero, tal como antes, la presencia de Río tenía algo que le relajaba, como si estuviera junto a un viejo amigo al que, sin embargo, acababa de conocer.

En aquellas horas, desea más que nunca ver lo que está detrás de la máscara. Conocer su nombre, su historia, por qué esos ojos grises y cada movimiento de sus manos enguantadas pueden transmitirle tanta paz.

Porque tiene que haber una razón. Y, en algunos instantes, Xander llega incluso a plantearse si estaba bajo el efecto de algún hechizo.

—No, así no… Aunque ya lo ha hecho mejor que antes—le concede, soltando un suspiro. No podía negar que su acompañante tenía razón: Era un alumno bastante aplicado. Para ser algo bastante informal y rápido, le estaba poniendo mucha dedicación. —Pero esto es solo una forma de bailar. Hay varios tipos distintos de bailes, y…

—Lo recuerdo, y le dije que no habría problema. Con esto al menos ya sé lo suficiente para no quedarme petrificado frente a un salón de baile.

—No creo que eso llegue a ocurrir. Le veo muy capaz de desenvolverse solo frente a una multitud.

—Vaya, gracias—la música que se oye desde la mansión comienza a ralentizarse, dando paso a una melodía más lenta. Ninguno de los dos hace amago de continuar practicando, y Xander puede sentirse entrando en un ambiente distinto. Las manos de Río, esa vez, se dirigen a las de Xander, quien cierra sus dedos en torno a ellas con lentitud.

Está ocurriendo algo, pero no sabe exactamente el qué. No hay razón lógica para el calor que empieza a crecer en su pecho, ni para el nerviosismo que comienza a paralizarle. Río no le mira, habiendo cerrado los ojos durante unos segundos que se le hacen eternos.

Y entonces, rompe el silencio.

—Estos bailes suelen estar llenos de mentiras, ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío le recorre. ¿Es este un tipo de miedo? ¿De qué?

—…Sí. Es… el objetivo. Mentir para… deshacerte de tu identidad durante una noche.

—E, irónicamente, me siento más liberado que nunca. ¿Es eso normal en estas fiestas, Marx?

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero… Creo conocer esa sensación.

El moreno suspira, aferrándose con más firmeza a sus manos, como si necesitara un apoyo físico para las palabras que pasan por su mente.

—… ¿En qué cosas me has mentido, Marx? Sé sincero.

—Aparte de en el nombre… nada. Todo lo demás… era auténtico.

—Entiendo—por fin, la mirada de Río se encuentra con la suya, y sus narices se rozan.

La música del baile se detiene, justo como parece hacer el corazón de Xander por un instante.

—…No puedo besarte apropiadamente con esa máscara, Marx.

El pulso de Xander vuelve entonces, más rápido e intenso que nunca, acompañado de una melodía suave.

No hay nada físico que le impida besarle. Sin embargo, Xander entiende perfectamente a qué se refiere. Por eso, con cierta lentitud, sus manos se dirigen a la máscara al mismo tiempo que Río se quita la suya, alejándose apenas lo necesario para maniobrar.

Incluso así, sus rostros siguen estando muy cerca cuando sus miradas se encuentran de nuevo. El rubio se siente temblar como una hoja al viento, y, a la vez, está expectante.

—Ryoma—murmura su acompañante, y Xander tiene la vaga sensación de haberlo oído antes, en algún sitio.

Pero no tiene tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

—…Xander. Mi nombre… es Xander.

Ryoma esboza una de las sonrisas más dulces que Xander ha visto jamás.

—…Xander.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar. Pensar en cómo suena su nombre en esa voz, tan profunda y cálida como el sol. En lo rápido que ese hombre ha conseguido causarle todo ese barullo de emociones. Tampoco tiene tiempo de pensar en de qué le suena tanto su nombre.

Porque antes de poder pensar con claridad, Ryoma ha tomado su rostro entre sus manos, y puede sentir su respiración contra estos. Lentamente, ambos cierran los ojos.

Y la música, el viento, y el mundo entero parecen detenerse en el mismo instante en que sus labios se tocan.


End file.
